


Darth sidoius student of the dark side

by Deltario



Category: Naruto, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 07:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deltario/pseuds/Deltario





	Darth sidoius student of the dark side

Darth Sidious dark lord of the Sith and is a human male from Naboo. He was trained by Darth plagueis a munn and he is right now training his secret student not an actual apprentice because he doesn't want to violate the rule of two and also he is training a descendant of Exar kun as well .

Let me explain how Darth Sidoius found this boy that is now his student.

Years ago ...

Darth Sidoius and Darth Plagueis both arrive on the primitive planet of elemental. Apparently this place has a strong pull of the force as Darth vaitate ,.Markno ragnos , tulak goes and even Ajunta pall has poured and done Sith experiments on the planet creating a negative and unusual feeling of the dark side and powerful at that .

"Do you feel that apprentice ? Do you feel the planet force potential it is a great pull of the dark side " Darth Plagueis said as he looked in awe at the planets power in the force as well as the dark side.

"Yes I do feel it master " Darth Sidoius said.

The two Sith both were now exploring the planet and the ruins of a Sith temple and the old technology from the reconstituted Sith empire , king adas Sith empire ,the.old.Sith empire - golden age and even the brotherhood of darkness and all of them in between.

" my word its a treasure trove of information and other things about the Sith and even the eternal alliance and eternal empire and numerous Sith lords and Sith ladies !!" Darth Plagueis said as he was shocked.

" not only that master but even more info on the wars and technology of their times as well. We can be even stronger then before !!!" Darth Sidoius said as well.

* * *

Meanwhile with the two Sith was doing that Naruto was just made a jinchuriki and Darth plagueis is taking Naruto to study him and the force on this planet.

When he takes Naruto sarutobi looks on as he can't find Naruto.

"Kushina , minato I am sorry " he said .


End file.
